Krampuslauf
by Kate Marley
Summary: Austria, Prussia and Kugelmugel are on vacation in rural Salzburg when Austria gets talked into participating in the local Krampuslauf, a traditional parade, as a fill-in. He doesn't like the idea—Krampus runs are loud and rough and sometimes violent. Since he agrees nonetheless, someone needs to look out for Kugelmugel during the parade. Written for pruausadventcalendar on tumblr.


_The city of Salzburg is the capital of the Austrian federal state of the same name, colloquially called_ Salzburgerland. _This story refers to the latter (the rural part of the federal state). Sankt Johann im Pongau, where the story is set, has about 11,000 inhabitants._

 _In Austria and some other regions of the eastern Alps, the_ Krampus _is a horned figure with (at least traditionally) a long tongue and one cloven hoof reminiscent of the Devil. Several of them traditionally accompany Saint Nicholas (feast: 6 December) who brings presents to nice children. There is also the tradition of the_ Krampuslauf _("Krampus run") on 5 December ("Krampus Day") in which several groups of Krampus_ _with Saint Nicholas_ (Passen; _singular_ Pass) _parade through the streets, wearing clanking cowbells. Sometimes, children and adolescents try to pester the Krampus without getting hit by their birch rods (a tradition called_ Kramperltratzen _or_ Kramperlstauben). _There are increasing complaints about the Krampus becoming too violent. Indeed, people can get injured during Krampus runs, resulting in broken legs and the like. (I wonder if they've actually become more violent or if people are just more sensitive towards violence occurring during folkloristic traditions nowadays than a few decades ago.)_

 _Friedl (short for Friedrich) is the human name I use for Kugelmugel (after Austrian artist Friedensreich Hundertwasser, 1928-2000)._

* * *

 _Sankt Johann im Pongau, 4 December 20xx_

"It would be much appreciated if you agreed," Mrs Schneider said. "My husband has a touch of the flu, and the performance of his _Pass_ is arranged so all _Krampus_ parade parallel to each other in groups of two, performing a certain combination of steps. When Saint Nicholas gives the signal with his staff, they dash to the sides, rattling at the barriers where the spectators are. Then, they get back into formation."

"I don't know," Austria said doubtfully. "Shouldn't they ask someone from Sankt Johann first?"

"On this short notice, they need someone who has a certain sense of rhythm and who actually knows how to dance," she explained. "That's why the boys asked me to ask you."

"Why don't they ask me directly if it actually matters to them?" Austria was still putting up defences. Prussia could tell he had no intention to agree.

"Because you're my holiday guest for this week, and because I know you better than them." Mrs Schneider, on her part, had no intention to give up.

"Please, Mr Edelstein," Lena, Mrs Schneider's eight-year-old daughter, begged. "I was so looking forward to seeing Papa in his Krampus costume. Please let me at least see his costume tomorrow evening." She looked at Austria with beseeching blue eyes.

Prussia could see how his lover's resistance melted like snow inside their holiday home. He understood. There was hardly any means to resist against a pair of wide children's eyes.

"Fine," Austria sighed. "What do I need to do now?"

"There is a final rehearsal this afternoon," Mrs Schneider explained. "Wait, let me show you where they meet…"

Lena turned to Prussia, raised an eyebrow— _See? That's how you get what you want_ —and rushed out of the parlour in order to play in her room.

"Looks like Roderich has quite the task to fulfil now," Kugelmugel commented dryly. The micronation sometimes sounded far too worldly-wise for his physical age. Prussia snorted. He knew what Krampus were from his previous experience of his lover's lands in the Christmas season.

"I have a hard time envisioning him participating in a Krampus run, to be honest."

"Who knows." Kugelmugel shrugged. "Maybe the old man is going to surprise us by actually being cool once in a while. —Well, sort of," he added after a short pause. "As cool as you can be when you're wearing fur all over."

* * *

"So, how was it?" Prussia asked when Austria returned from the rehearsal.

"Exhausting," Austria replied, flopping down on the wooden corner bench where Prussia already sat. "I didn't expect the fur, the mask, and the cowbells to be so heavy … Well, I actually did," he corrected himself. "But it was still strenuous to wear them during the whole of the rehearsal, and the fur smells strange too. The good thing is I probably won't be cold during the Krampus run tomorrow evening."

"Yes. About that." Prussia sniffed. "I can smell it was exhausting. You should take a shower."

"And you are, as always, Prince Charming," Austria grumbled, boxing Prussia lightly against the arm. Nonetheless, he rose from his seat, heading in the direction of their room and the bathroom. "Did I already mention I'm not exactly fond of sweating outdoors in winter when it's not for skiing?"

He hadn't, but that wasn't exactly news to Prussia either.

* * *

 _5 December 20xx_

"…and pay attention to what Friedl is doing!" Austria said for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "I don't trust the boy not to do something stupid during the parade!" By _something stupid,_ Austria referred to the tradition of leaping over the barriers in order to pester the Krampus in the parade without getting hit by them. Prussia had seen that before. He had to admit it did look dangerous, especially if he imagined a lank person like Kugelmugel in that situation.

"Yes; yes, I will," he mumbled once again. "Even if I doubt Friedl would do anything like this."

"I know you doubt it, but he _would,"_ Austria said in an exasperated tone. "That's why I keep repeating how important it is that you pay attention!" He paused. "Friedl isn't Ludwig, you know. Ludwig has always been a responsible boy. He'd never have done a dangerous thing such as this. Friedl, however…" Austria sighed. "Friedl would do—and has, in fact, done—many a stupid thing in the name of art. Please don't have me worry for his safety while I can't look out for him."

"Okay," Prussia finally said. "I will. Promised." Austria nodded.

"Good," was all he said before he left in order to morph into a scary beast for the Krampus parade.

* * *

The spectators of the Krampus run crowded around the barriers, waiting for every Pass to come close. Kugelmugel and Lena had managed to gather right behind the barriers. Mrs Schneider didn't appear to be worried, but Prussia felt a little queasy when he saw how close some of the Krampus came to the crowd. A few of the scary-looking figures in their shaggy fur even jumped against the barriers, causing the startled crowd to draw back a little … but never for long. So far, however, none of them had joggled the barrier right where they stood.

Then, the next Pass emerged from the darkness; a group of figures coated in fur prancing closer, making noise with the cowbells around their belts. When the Saint Nicholas who lead them raised his staff, they dashed to the barriers, growling at the spectators. This time, one of them appeared right in front of Lena and Kugelmugel.

"Hello," the girl cried cheerfully, extending a hand towards the Krampus, patting his fur. Kugelmugel took that as his cue to grab the fur around one of his arms, pulling.

"Friedl!" Prussia exclaimed, snatching the micronation away from any potential whips with the birch the Krampus had put under his belt.

Instead of the birch, a cool and slightly reddish hand appeared from under the fur, stubbing gently against Prussia's nose.

"Very good," Austria's voice said from under the fur. "That's what I asked of you when I told you to take care of him."

Prussia felt himself blush regardless of the cold. Even if Kugelmugel didn't seem particularly impressed at Austria's costume, Prussia couldn't help thinking that his lover fulfilled his Krampus role better than he would have given him credit for. He had only left said role in order to reveal himself to Prussia who seemed to be the only one not to recognise his lover in the first place. Then Krampus-Austria pulled back, re-joining the formation as it trod past.

* * *

Austria as Prussia knew him returned to their holiday home shortly after Mrs Schneider had left in order to put Lena to bed. Kugelmugel had gone into his room in order to paint Austria in his Krampus costume before he forgot how his brother had looked like.

"Didn't you stay with the other guys in your Pass?" Prussia greeted him, realising he sounded almost reproachful even if he didn't intend to. "Mrs Schneider told me all of you are supposed to be drinking beer now." Austria shrugged.

"I told them I'd prefer spending the evening with my partner because I don't see him as often as I'd like." He smiled a tiny smile.

"And what did they say?"

"They mocked me for being domestic but let me go." His smile grew broader. "I take it you realise they knew who I actually am?" Prussia nodded.

"I didn't know, but I suspected. They wouldn't have let you participate in their Pass if they hadn't known you're Austria, right?"

"Exactly." For the second time within one day, Austria sat down next to Prussia on the rustic corner bench. "I don't think they know who you are or who Friedl is, but they did realise we're … well. Sort of a family." He rested his head against Prussia's shoulder, taking his hand.

"On holiday with my little brother and my loved one," Austria whispered. "I'm happy now. And if that means I'm domestic and a bit of a bore, so be it."

"You aren't boring," Prussia said, squeezing Austria's hand in turn. "You're actually pretty cool as a Krampus."

"I love you, too," Austria said, leaning forward in order to kiss Prussia on the tip of his nose this time.


End file.
